Glimpses into the Past
by Rickashay
Summary: Glimpses into the past of Sessmom and Inutaisho. Connected drabble. He was not interested...he had made that clear enough. But sometimes the most unexpected circumstances can change his path. Sessmom/Inutaisho Rating may change later on
1. The Daughters

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

A/N Yeah I know, I shouldn't start another story when I have so many unfinished ones. That saying, I promise I will write more. This new story, thirty glimpses into the past is a connected drabble with Sessmom and Inu no Taisho. First of all though, at the beginning Sessmom is roughly around twelve or thirteen, but nothing physical happens other than her sleeping with him.

Chap: The Daughters

The cool breeze brushed against him as he ambled through the darkening forests. The moon was low and bright, casting a glow throughout the lands. The first stars awoke, winking and twinkling at the flea and Daiyoukai. The Daiyoukai stopped, his nose raised to the air.

"I have heard that the lord of these lands has beautiful daughters, some of them very…_ripe_ for the picking." Myouga commented, clinging to a strand of hair on the Inu. A pair of golden eyes, which could rival the sun in brightness, peered down at him. A flash of teeth could be seen, it was threatening as some had come to believe, but really it was more of his criticizing smile.

"Honestly Myouga, I had thought that you were done being a matchmaker for an old dog like me?" The Inu no Taisho of the west gave him a warning look. Despite Myouga's good intentions, the Inu no Taisho was a stubborn Inuyoukai and wouldn't take a mate unless you tied him up in a room with an Inu female in heat.

"Milord, you are hardly old. There are plenty of Inu that would suit you. I have heard that Inuharu's children are very beautiful." It was true, their moonlight silver hair, violet eyes, and exceptional power would suit any lord's needs. But unfortunately for Myouga, the Inu no Taisho was not persuaded by beauty alone.

"If they have no land, I am not interested. I've traveled for days, waged war against formidable foes, I think that I can do without a," he waved his hand, "A female to accompany me to my chambers each night." The Inu no Taisho looked away from the flea, choosing instead to continue his path.

"Inuharu has no male hair. It is rumored that all three of his daughters would get a cut of the land. It could benefit you greatly." Myouga said, and then added with a second thought, "I also have heard that they have tasty blood."

The Inu no Taisho smirked at the comment, "Indeed. But you should know that I'm hardly interested."

A/N Next chapter will be up soon. These are sorta drabble like, so hopefully you'll enjoy it. =)


	2. Sword Fighting

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

A/N Here's the next chapter! I hope that everyone that read the last chapter enjoyed it.

**Sword Training**

It was said that the most powerful youkai were the most beautiful…

It was a dark night even when she walked through the hallways. The torches lighting her way was her only source of light, the sun having gone down hours ago. In fact it was three hours before dawn. It was something that she loved seeing, watching as early clouds were painted reds and pinks before spreading through the skies. It was a beautiful sight to behold, and it was something that she treasured.

Cool calculating sunbeams peered through the darkness, glowing with life. Clad in white, the beautiful hime stepped forward into the dojo. Cold air hit her immediately, causing her to shiver before stepping forward with determination. If she shrank back, it would end everything. Even in the darkness she could spot the tools that the masters and instructors used to teach the new recruits sword fighting and to control their demonic abilities. That was why she was there, to learn to defend herself.

Inukimi breathed deeply, watching through narrowed eyes. There was no trainer, no instructor that was willing to teach a female to hem her skills into something that would be useful. No one would be willing to teach the little hime, destined to marry the fearful Ryuukotsusei. She stared into her hands, wondering what secrets may lay there. Did she have a demonic ability that would make even her father proud? Did it even exist, the rumored ability of poison?

Smirking, she turned toward a steel sword, not even bothering with the wooden beginner swords. She had already mastered them...it was time for the harder tools. Inukimi turned, her form graceful though a bit awkward. The sword held in her hand seemed as though it weighed a thousand pounds by the way she grasped the hilt. She swung around her, stunned when she heard the echoing _clatter_ as it hit the ground. Closing eyes to fight the blush that was surely being painted on her cheeks, she slowly bent toward the sword and grasped the dark handle.

She moved quickly through the room, imagining stabbing foes, swinging heads off, and becoming a glorious war hero. When she swung down, she was surprised when she felt a sharp pain shoot up and down her leg like lightening from the sky.

"Oh dear…" she muttered under her breath. Lifting her leg like an injured dog, she stared as crimson drops fell to the floor. She had nicked her leg when she had swung the sharp blade, it wasn't too bad, but it was an injury nonetheless, a carelessness that would surely cost her the training hours.

"Enough day dreaming. Concentrate." Inukimi closed her eyes, pretending she was in the middle of a field. The wind would blow hard against her and her sword would hang from her hip. Her long moonlight white hair was plaited into a large braid. Bangs shielded her eyes from the harsh winds as the whipped around her.

Snapping her eyes open, she realized that once again she was daydreaming. In the darkness she thought through the steps she had seen countless times executed by countless soldiers and guards. She stepped forward, the sword seemingly to fit perfectly in her hand. She swung quickly, her hair flying through the air. She stepped to the side, pretending that she was avoiding the jab from her imaginary opponent. Inukimi leaped through the hair, twisting her body to strike her opponent.

The sword and her body fell with a heavy _thud._ She blinked in surprise. She needed to remember that even though she was in the air, she wouldn't stay there.

"Tomorrow I will finally perfect the first part of the basics." Inukimi whispered to herself, watching as the first sunlight peeked through the hills of the land. She sighed deeply, swiping at the sweat beads on her forehead. She lifted herself from the ground with a grunt. Limping as she made her way to the bathing room, she smiled bitterly at the thought of her short training session.

_Today the Inu no Taisho will visit. I have to look my best. _Inukimi thought to herself as she lowered her body into the water. She sighed deeply and leaned her neck backwards, allowing it to cool her neck and upper back. She sighed deeply, the stinging of her leg wound a remainder of her incompetence as a sword-fighter.

"I hope no one will smell the blood on me." She murmured quietly, a small smile twitching at her lips as she ducked under the cool water.

A/N Here's the next chapter. Sorry it ended badly...I wanted to try something else but it came out like this. Plus, was the "training" pathetic as I feel it was?


	3. The Temptress

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

A/N Here's the next chapter! Thank you guys SO much for all of the support, it means the world to me. :D

This contains: Gore and violence, plus this chapter may be a bit confusing until you reach into the later chapters. Inu no Taisho is a title, aka Dog General, and Toga is just a name the creators of the anime created.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Temptress

In a sense it would have been easier just to forget. Forget the place where the pain overcame, and the place where memories lay buried beneath a surface of self-loathing.

Yes, it would have been easier to forget.

The Inu no Taisho was known for his lack of emotions during a time of war, and a time where even the slightest weakness could be his undoing. He was the General; he did not have the option of being self-expressive or show _weak_ emotions. Especially when it involved a pair of eyes so fine that they could tear a man's soul into shreds with just one glance.

But he glanced into those golden eyes, narrowed with determination as she practiced with a sword not for her. She was too delicate for such practices and what seemed to be, notions of the greatness of war heroes. He had seen the dreamy face of countless soldiers, and knew the deep roots inside the hearts of the young were naïve of the dangers of war. He was one of them, and there was no glory in such things. He still had nightmares hearing the roars of fellow companions as they fell to the ground, dead. Blood splatter upon his clothes, pangs plastered to his forehead by sweat, and the gentle humming of his sword.

The sword's cry for blood rang deep in the General's ears, a cry so keen that it was practically more or less than a demand…for flesh. There was one thought that rang in his head during the time of his greatest victory. _I need to stop this death wish._

Resisting the tempter, the sword, was a miracle in itself. A pair of golden eyes, rimmed with black and her clothes clinging to her sweating body. She had closed her eyes, listening, dreaming, and…_breathing._ She was alive, very much alive with the thrilling sense of peace and ambition. It was harder to oppose than a lust driven sword.

"Perhaps milord, you would consider spending more time inside the palace?" Myouga said, standing close to Toga's neck for shade. Toga shrugged slightly, looking at the flowers that surrounded them. He had been told that Inuharu's daughters spent their time in the gardens quite regularly, so it would be the perfect place to capture the temptress and see, if she truly was the person he had perceived her to be.

"I would consider if not for the fact that this is the best place to observe the children of Inuharu. Besides," he waved his hand, "We have nothing else to do but sit." Toga shrugged once again.

They heard a rustling noise, and then suddenly a white haired child-woman came from the path of to their side. Myouga tittered quietly beside him, his admiration evident by the following sigh. The Inu no Taisho bowed his head respectively and then turned to hide his satisfied smile._ I knew that she would eventually come!_

He heard a loud, unladylike snort.

A/N These chapters are very short, but with two perspectives I found that this way would be easier to write it. The next chapter will be of Sessmom and what she preserves Toga as being. I didn't mean to make Toga sound so…lusty for her…


	4. Little One

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Rated T for language!

A/N I wasn't really sure how to write this story but eventually, somehow, I finally got it. Apologies for not updating sooner, I also need to add a chapter to three other stories, so, wish me luck. Thanks to everyone that read this! My Internet quit working, so I haven't been able to post anything. Sorry…

She snorted.

The strong line of his jaw, his tanned skin and muscled arms bespoke a lifetime of war and conquest. The jagged stripes adorning his cheeks proclaimed the strong blood that flowed in his veins, and his golden eyes were the production of careful breeding. He wasn't delicate like many of his kind and many of the daiyoukai, but had a unique handsomeness, rare in the Inu clans. _Inu no Taisho._

"You are aware that you are in the gardens specifically made for the himes of the estate." Inukimi raised an eyebrow, blinking against the sun while staring intently at his smiling face.

The Inu no Taisho bowed, "I was not aware that the himes cared for the gardens at this time." Inukimi raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. His jaw twitched, realizing that she was observing him. She snorted once again and hid her arms in the sleeves of her kimono. _Lair, you knew all along._

"Apparently you have so little respect for my father, you thought that it would be acceptable if you spread your disgusting scent everywhere." As the words came rushing out, she realized she sounded…_bitchy. _Not a first.

His lips twitched into a smile. Before Inukimi could react, he let out a roaring laughter that nearly shook the ground. Goosebumps spread on her arms and legs, her eyes widening in surprise. It was definitely not the reaction she had expected. "You are quite amusing, Little One."

Inukimi frowned at the insult. "If you are trying to insult me, you are doing a poor job." The General lips twitched, either by amusement or by irritation, it was impossible to tell.

He leaned forward and said, "I hardly meant it as an insult, _Little One_." Inukimi looked away quickly, realizing what the twinkle in his eyes meant. He was mocking her. Quickly she lowered her face, not submissive but enough to show respect. She felt him brush her side gently with his mokomoko. Accepting her silent apology. She felt tingles spread on her back at the feel of his youki, much stronger than many she had ever encountered.

When she looked back, his white figure was already heading into her sisters part of the garden. Once again she felt chilled.

A/N Well…I'm so excited about this chapter. I think it went really well. :D So Inukimi is feeling a little attraction too, though it's mostly his youki that's attracting her, but still, I would think that would be instinctive. Can't wait for the next three chapters! Sorry for the short chapter.


	5. Bargaining

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

A/N Yay, an update that isn't a month apart from the last chapter! It's time to break out the sake! :D Thanks to everyone that read the last chapter.

Bargaining

It was not considered abnormal to buy a wife, especially in his situation. He was already nearing the end of his prime, a point in his life where most would have already had a child and were well-off, satisfied with what they have done in their lifetime. Unfortunately for some, Toga was not that type of man. He was always chasing dreams and trying to become more powerful, trying to become a daiyoukai respected by all. In order for him to reach his full potential he would need a son, perhaps even two, should the eldest prove to be a weakling. That was why many daiyoukai bargained for their mates or concubines.

It was considered traditional to have a mate that had both prestige and power, one to match with her mate's. But times had changed and now there were breeders, weaklings only meant to either satisfy the needs of a male or to give them a child powerful enough to assume his place. His own mother had been more of a breeder, one of firsts, than one with power. Inuharu's own wife was a breeder, and a submissive one at that.

It was the reason why he had three bags filled with gold pieces and why he was so against the offspring of his former superior. He did not want to be tied down to a woman who would never love him and probably would have little to no respect for him or a weakling. To him, being mated was the worst prospect to ever enter a male's mind.

Though his mother said that he should buy a concubine from Inuharu, one of his children, he saw potential in the "Little One." It was possible that she would turn out to be a nice little wife, one that would look well next to him. And even if he took her as his mate or concubine, it did not mean he had to love her. Love was not something that any youkai could afford.

When he opened the rice screen door, he bowed respectfully to Inuharu, who was poised with a quill in hand and a scroll lay open before him. Inuharu rose and bowed as well, a light smile teasing at the corners of his mouth.

"Inuharu-sama," the Inu no Taisho said, his hands hiding in his sleeves as he sat regally down, one eyebrow higher than the other, "I suppose you are aware of my reason for visiting you." Inuharu's eyebrow quirked up, his amber eyes knowing.

"I have perceived your intentions, rumors are stretched far and low concerning your…_quest."_ Inuharu leaned backwards, his eyes scanning the younger up and down. His lips tightened in a straight line. The Inu no Taisho raised a challenging eyebrow, realizing that if Inuharu was trying to deem him worthy of one of his children, he would not be the submissive underling he once was.

"Very well," Inuharu said slowly, "Hina!" a servant appeared from a side door before bowing very low. Her obi was tied at the front, and her hair had been swept into a complicated bun. Her kimono was the very best, next to Inuharu's children and mate. Toga wrinkled his nose, realizing that the young woman that had appeared was in fact, a concubine.

"I want you to fetch my children and bring them here." The woman bowed, leaving through the door Toga came from. Inuharu looked back at the Inu no Taisho, his smile one of pleasure.

"Now, what is it that you'll pay me?" he asked.

Toga brought out one of the bags and placed it between them. Inuharu's eyes narrowed in distaste. Obviously one bag of gold pieces did not interest him, "Twenty pieces of gold," the general said.

"That is all?" Inuharu gave a snort, "I would have expected more from you, Toga." Toga gave noticed of the lack of title and bared his teeth warningly. He placed the second bag between them, this time Inuharu swiped them away with a clawed hand, apparently appeased that his pocket would increase. It was in fact a generous payment for his bride.

"Of course she will also receive a dowry." Toga said, frowning at the older youkai, who was now eyeing the bags of gold with something akin to greed.

Inuharu looked up and smiled, "Of course." They heard the door slide open.

A/N Yay, we are moving on with the story. Next chapter will be up soon and thank-you to everyone that reviewed/read the last chapter, any type of support is appreciated.


	6. Claimed

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

A/N Because I can't sleep and I have a cold, I will write at three o'clock in the morning!

Claimed

It wasn't that odd for daiyoukai to claim females, in fact it was considered odd not to.

The screen door slid open as Inukimi and her four sisters filed in, all wearing the same curious expression. Though Inukimi was curious, especially when she noticed the Inu no Taisho standing next to her father, she remained a little detached compared to the wide eyed gawks her sisters gave the unfamiliar youkai.

It was rare for her father to call them to his study unless it was absolutely necessary. Even if it was, usually they would end up discussing whatever he wanted in the throne room. The only time when he had ever called Inukimi to enter his study was when she had to be punished for misbehavior and that had been when she was a _very_ young pup.

Suddenly she felt the instinctive feeling of being watched. Tilting her head, she met the General's gaze, his lips quirking into a smile. Feeling the small hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, she blinked in surprise at her reaction to his stare.

"Which one?" her father asked, his eyes narrowing as he surveyed them with interest. The Inu no Taisho's eyes flitted to her, his smile turning into a smirk of triumph. For a moment dread filled her, realizing what it meant.

"The one with the markings," the General nodded in her direction and her sisters features darkened considerably. They glared at her.

My father frowned, turning to me, "Forgive me, but she is already taken."

Touga raised an eyebrow and uttered a soft, "Oh, Really? By whom?" those words were more threatening than anything Inukimi had ever heard. Inuharu's frowned deepened, noting the hostile glean in his old underling's eyes. Touga would not be deterred by something as simple as someone already claiming her as their future mate. If she had no marking, she was, in his eyes, free to have anyone, including himself.

Inuharu turned his attention back to the younger male daiyoukai, "Ryuukotsusei had bargained for her when she had been born, promising that the bride price would be…" he licked his lips, "a grand amount."

The Inu no Taisho turned in disgust, causing him to once again look at her. Succeeding in fighting a blush, she stared impassively back. His lips twitched.

"I am sure you can replace her with another, Ryuu would never notice." The General said, walking up to her. Inukimi stared back, not backing down or wavering from her gaze. He crouched down and slowly, face-to-face, licked his lips. This time she didn't fight the blush from painting her cheeks crimson.

"Ummm…" her father mumbled, watching helplessly as Touga stretched the collar of her kimono, his golden eyes darkening. With his breathe warm on her skin, she felt him breath deeply in the crook of her neck. Before she realized what he was doing, he sank his fangs into her flesh. A piercing pain caused a growl to force its way out of her mouth, her hands unconsciously gripping his shoulders, claws extended.

The Inu no Taisho grunted and allowed himself to move his jaw to dig even further into the juncture between shoulder and neck. Her response was a half-hearted attempt at a shove. Though the pain was excruciating there was this seal between them, ancient since the first daiyoukai that roamed the lands. They both felt their souls intertwine with each other, felt their hearts join each other. They could _sense _almost feel their emotions surround them, pain from her claws in his shoulder and his teeth digging into her flesh. Though the actual mating marking wouldn't be complete until they mated, there was a sense of belonging that filled Inukimi.

Touga groaned, trying to pry her hands from his shoulders, her nails prickling his skin, causing holes to form on his skin. Suddenly, through the haze of pain coming from her neck, she opened her eyes. Two golden eyes smiled at her. His fangs retracted from her neck, bringing a small growl from deep within her throat. Her father and sisters stood by shocked, mouths hanging open. Inukimi felt her sway on her feet, weakened from the strength of the mating mark. Reaching out to steady herself two strong arms were wrapped around her waist, supporting her, holding her.

"You do realize what you've just done." Inuharu growled.

The Inu no Taisho turned and smiled at him, "I do." he replied.

Inuharu turned red with fury, without thinking he took a hostile step forward. "She is meant for Ryuukotsusei, _you _cannot have her!" another step, "She is untrained in your culture. She will need to learn everything over again!" two more steps, "You inconsiderate prick!" To this point Inuharu had nearly shouted each word, his lips pulled back in a snarl. He reached out to take Touga's throat in his hand. Smirking, Touga lifted Inukimi into his arms and stepped out of his way. Inukimi stared at her father with a confused, and slightly, dazed look. Wondering what was happening.

"It looks like Inuharu, that it's too late for Ryuu," Touga sneered, "to claim this female."

Inukimi wrapped her arms around Touga's neck, clinging as she tried to carefully digest what was going on. He carried her out of the room, the disappointing scents illuminating from her sisters going unnoticed by both.

They shared a look, wondering.

(-)(-)(-)

Touga knelt down beside her futon, her maids watching him with curious eyes as they stared back and forth from each other. Gently he touched her cold and pale cheek, noting the strength that sapped from her being. She was weakened by the mark. Seeing him frown from above her, Inukimi stared into his eyes, wondering why he would be so bold. He sighed deeply, tugging his hair free from his ponytail. His white hair tumbled down, cascading down his back as he combed it with his fingers. He smiled at her, noticing that she was watching him.

"I did not mark you so that you can stare openly at me," he murmured quietly. Inukimi looked away, frowning. Chuckling quietly, he grasped her chin in his hand, turning her head to look in her eyes, "Ryuukotsusei truly did not deserve someone so pretty as you." He said quietly, caressing her chin with his thumb.

Inukimi raised an eyebrow and said, "And you do?" the mocking tone caused him to chuckle, a laugh that came from somewhere deep inside him.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips to the moon on her forehead and whispered, "Perhaps not. But at least you will not have to be bedded by some dragon." he said with disgust. Standing, he turned away from the young teenager, "You are safer with your own kind and not some dragon who thinks the world of himself."

A/N Well here's the next chapter! The next one will be longer though because I can't possibly get this done without making them at least a thousand words long. Thank you! I don't really know what to make of this chapter. Was it good or bad? Was it amateurish? Gah! I don't know if I should be pleased or not! The next chapter will explain more on what's going on. This is sort of a joint perspective, I couldn't really write it any other way. The next chapter will go back to normal with an occassional joint chapter.


	7. Bathing

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Rated T

Warning! Sessmom and Inupapa bathing!

A/N Yes, I finally updated. I've been reading a lot lately, but I apologize for the delay. I also need to update a few more things but it should be fun to write this much.

Bathing

The dark pathways of the halls heard the faint padding as a single figure maneuvered her way to the bathing house, successfully avoiding the guards at their posts. The white figure was small, and much too young. Many still believed her to be a child, one that was not qualified to be a mate to one of the greatest generals of the west.

Anger kept her walking, her hands clenched into fists. _Why me?_ She had thought. Why would a stubborn, impulsive, reckless, and distrustful youkai want with her? Inukimi growled quietly, opening the rice screen door with such strength that it shook when she closed it.

Sighing deeply as she waited for two maids tend to her bath, looking at her fingers with fake interest. As they drew the water, she quietly fumed under her calm façade. _Who did he think he was to simply mark me without my consent? _Unconsciously she clenched her fists once again, ignoring the prickling pain of her claws against her palm. _That ignorant jerk deserves to pay for what he did to me! _Her fingers curled even tighter at the thought. _He doesn't deserve to be part of the eastern clan, especially not to marry one of their females! _Her fingers dug inside her palm, bringing a hiss of pain from her lips. Looking down, she noticed drops of crimson leaking from her still fisted hands. Slowly, she opened them, revealing large bleeding gashes. She tried blinking away the two tears of anger, frustration, and pain. Her vision blurred while she tilted her head up, determined that they would not fall from her golden pools.

The maids bowed, "We are done Inukimi-hime. Do you wish us to help you bathe?" they asked. Dismissing them, she undressed. The cool air caused Goosebumps to form on her arms and legs. Slowly she lowered herself into the water, allowing herself to close her eyes and her head to tilt backwards in pleasure. She unclenched her fists, watching as the blood stained the water a pinkish red.

She sighed softly, remembering his parted lips as he slept, one arm thrown protectively around her. His markings were jagged, more so than before, probably from the amount of power he had to use to give her the mating mark. His gray-white hair was held in a tight ponytail, tendrils framing his face. He had looked quite handsome, when he was sleeping. He wasn't traditionally handsome. In fact some people could even call him plain compared to the delicate structure of the other daiyoukai. Instead he had a strong jaw-line, muscles, and his aura pretty much hummed power.

"He was quite handsome," she whispered, not knowing she spoke aloud. A deep chuckle filled her ears as a mouth hovered quite close to her ear.

"Thank you," the voice purred, "You are quite pretty yourself." Inukimi stiffened at the sound of her…_**mate's**_ voice. She heard the rustling noise of fabric and then suddenly the Inu no Taisho was trying to get into her _bath._ She frowned at him, trying to convey how unhappy she was to see him. He clucked at the look and giving her a charming smile, lowered himself in the bath, watching her with a smirk.

"If you move toward me, I will kill you." Inukimi's eyes flashed, trying hard to move as far away from him as possible while still keeping her legs closed. Grinning at her, he slowly moved closer to her.

"I dare you," he whispered, eyes darkening. The Inu no Taisho grabbed her leg and tried, unsuccessfully, to pull her closer. Without thinking, she raised her claws to strike. Lurching forward, she felt pleasure purr throughout her body as she grazed his cheek with her claws. Feeling his blood on her hands, she pushed away from him. He growled quietly, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully while giving a look from the side of his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered softly, his eyes softening.

Inukimi growled, "I wouldn't know that." She moved closer to the edge, trying to avoid him. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her arm. She stiffened at the touch, her teeth bared in warning.

"I won't hurt you," his voice was so soft that she twisted away from him, trying to curl away to avoid showing any of her body parts.

"I don't believe you." Inukimi turned to him, chin tilting upwards as she looked straight in his eye.

His golden eyes softened. Grasping her chin in one hand, he raised her head to his. Caressing her cheek with his thumb, he said, "I don't lie." Inukimi's eyes narrowed suspiciously, watching as Touga settled back in a corner, retreating away from her, giving her space. She respected him for that.

It was a start.

A/N Yeah, just a chapter but at least their relationship is starting. It was quite normal for people to bathe with each other during that time, so I thought of this. I love the last sentence, even though it's really plain. My writing is pretty plain to start with. LOL Thanks to everyone that read the last chapter!


	8. The Gardens

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

A/N Sorry for the long awaited update. I'll try to update more. Also, thank you guys for reading!

The Gardens

Quietly he crept through the private gardens, listening to distant murmurs as couples, gardeners, and others walked through the public gardens. He was isolated from them, strolling through the various flowers until he reached a part with more scrub than flowers, perfect for his highly sensitive nose. It was where he had first seen Inukimi, meaning no one would bother him there.

Sighing deeply, he settled down on the grass underneath a tall tree. Brushing his bangs from his forehead, his hands opened to reveal a sweaty flea.

"Myouga, I thought I told you not to bother me while I'm here?" he whispered harshly, grabbing the flea between his forefinger and his pointy finger, glaring down at his servant.

"Milord, I apologize for breaking your orders but your mother wishes for you to return." The flea said as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. His master squeezed him harder.

"You are well aware that I am unable to return until I speak with Inuharu." The General said, releasing his servant. Myouga hopped on his shoulder, murmuring about "disrespectful "young" masters".

"You haven't spoken to him yet? Is it because of young Inukimi?" Myouga asked, glancing around as if expecting her to appear in thin air. It appeared gossip spread fast. The Inu no Taisho raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly as thoughts entered his mind concerning the last few days.

It had only been three days ago when they met in the bath and since then it was a continuous struggle to capture her attention for more than a minute. She was constantly trying to avoid him, either by pretending to sleep when he joined her in her chambers, or when she escaped in the gardens to be alone. The only time when he really enjoyed watching her was when she practiced with the sword. Admittedly she was not a very good swordfighter, but it was obvious she had never had any formal training, odd considering her father's legendary skills with the sword. He would know. He had been his pupil.

Sighing softly, Touga leaned against the bark of the tree, remembering when he had wrapped his arms around her waist as she slept. It was mostly so he could memorize her scent and that his claim would be recognized by his scent joining hers. A necessary process but one she seemed to take very little pleasure in, unlike Touga, who relished her body pressing against his.

"Milord?" the flea mumbled. Touga sighed at being interrupted but instead a moss-like scent drifted to his nose. He raised his eyes and met the gaze of his wife, her golden eyes narrowing as she watched him. Huffing slightly, she turned away from him.

Before he could scramble after her, she was already far enough to make her escape.

(-)(-)(-)

Touga stopped outside the screen doors, the scratching of the quill irritating to his ears. Slowly he opened the rice screen door. The older daiyoukai looked up from the scroll, the crease at his brows softening as he motioned forward.

"What is it that you want?" Inuharu asked impatiently, setting his quill down.

"Besides coming here for mate, I have brought a request for you." Touga said, settling on the floor opposite from his former mentor, "You have heard of the threats rising in the north, especially with the panthers on their annual prowl. I was hoping for some type of aid in ridding them from the west." He stated.

Inuharu raised an eyebrow and said, "Your troubles matter very little to me Touga. You've learned through your own experiences under me on how to conquer and how to rid vermin like the panthers. You do not need my help." Though the words seemed harsh, Touga knew the underline meaning between the words. Inuharu thought that he was capable, more capable than his father before him, in protecting his lands. The Inu no Taisho was pleased with the amount of confidence that the old Inu had placed in him, but he knew that his army was weakened from years of neglect and many of the soldiers were in need of training beyond what they were given.

"Your confidence is pleasing but my soldiers have been weakened by neglect and I would appreciate it if they could watch _real _soldiers practice. If you can spare a decent amount of recruits that are willing to train others, I would be grateful." Touga bowed in respect.

Inuharu sat there in silence, a frown upon his brow, "I am not in the position to order my soldiers to leave their families to train with your own soldiers. They will make the decision and if they wish to help you, they can stay until the panthers leave." Inuharu waved his hand, dismissing his old pupil, "I wish you luck." Touga bowed, smiling as he left the room.

When he closed the door, two golden eyes stared at him. Inukimi paled, "Are we leaving?" Touga stopped, staring into her sorrowful face.

A/N Duh, duh, duhhhh, what's he gonna say? This chapter is a little long and I don't really like Inuharu, his dialogue would not be written. I actually like this more, even though it's a tad simple and could probably be better written, but maybe I'll edit some later. I need to work more on their personalities but that will be developed while they travel, wish me luck! Right now I need to write another chapter for another story. Please tell me if I made any mistakes and I'm sorry if you see any.


	9. Control

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Warning: Touga controlling and a bit mean.

A/N Wow, I can't believe I actually got this done today! Yay it didn't take me weeks and weeks to update! Anyway, thank you guys SO much for the support!

Control

The boiling seething in the pit of her stomach made her wish she could turn around and retch. Of course she would do nothing of the sort. She simply stared at him, golden eyes shimmering with accusing anger. No matter what, she would not leave her home.

"Come," the Inu no Taisho turned and took her hand, leading her through the hallway and into her private chambers. Sliding open the door, he grabbed her arm and forced her inside, ignoring the startled gasp from the maid who was cleaning the room. Glaring at her, Touga waved his hand to dismiss her.

As the servant scurried out of the rice screen door, mumbling apologies and blushing, the silence between them became deafening. They stared, gold against gold. Inukimi did not care that her maid obviously assumed why _they_ would rush into her room, together, to be alone…

Suddenly Touga started to chuckle and sat on the floor, ankles crossed. Feeling wary, she joined him.

"You didn't expect we would live here forever did you?" he said softly, rubbing the space between his brows. His mate frowned thoughtfully. Truthfully ever since he had marked her all her concentration was spent trying to avoid him. Thinking about where they would live or whether they would leave or not hadn't concerned her.

"I did not know what to expect." She replied, twirling a hair with her finger, avoiding looking at him. He frowned at her and leaned closer. Swiping away a lock of hair, he pushed it behind her ear and smiled gently.

"I can't promise that you will see your family when we return to the west," he paused, his thumb resting against her cheek, her eyes locked with his, "Most times the wives of the lord hardly ever see their family again, perhaps once or twice for mating ceremonies," once again he paused, his voice deepening as a threat crept into his voice, "_You_ have no choice but to follow me there."

Inukimi growled and said, "You can't order me to do your bidding."

Touga suddenly smiled smugly and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, "I don't have to order you to do anything. I _expect_ it done." Suddenly she snarled and lunged at him. With his quick thinking he caught her in his arms, clasping her to his chest as they fell on the floor. They stumbled over each other, both turning bright red in anger. They started to wrestle each other to the ground, Touga trying to pull her arms off him and pin them to the floor while she kicked, smacked, and slapped his body, thoroughly abusing and bruising him.

"Stop it!" he placed his body over hers, nearly crushing her with his weight. Growling and snarling, she moved underneath him, trying to find her escape. "Stop it," the General repeated, gentler this time. She stilled.

"Whether you like it or not," his voice was stern, "You will come with me to the west. You're my lady and because of that, you either stay at my estate or the one your father has for you." Touga's arms tightened around her waist, causing her to suck in a deep breathe. She turned away from his piercing golden eyes.

"I won't go." Inukimi whispered, teeth gnashing together.

His hold tightened, placing his mouth above her ear, he whispered, "You will."

She shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes and flowing down her cheeks, "I will not."

Gently he pressed his lips to the moon on her forehead, his rough hands gentling as he lowered them to rest against her hips, "You don't have a choice."

A sob choked its way through her mouth, Inukimi's eyes closing as she fought for control, "Why are we leaving?" taking that as a surrender Touga loosened his hold on her.

"We belong there," he mumbled softly.

Suddenly he raised himself from the floor, hands clenched as he left the room, the screen door swishing close behind him. Inukimi sighed and buried her head in her arms, wholeheartedly wishing to disappear.

A/N well…I actually like how this turned out. I made Touga a jerk but a sweet jerk. I can't decide whether I like him or not for this story, though it is actually thrilling to write him like this. Don't worry though. Inukimi isn't going to be submissive. The next chapter though Inukimi's mom and sisters will make an appearance. Since this was a joint perspective, the next one will be with Inukimi's. See ya soon.


	10. The Tutor

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

A/N I am so, so sorry for not updating sooner. School started and I still need to do homework but I'll try to keep updating. Thanks to everyone that's reading!

The Tutor

The dull ache in her limbs became increasingly irritating as she moved toward the eastern border, closest to the north. Though her father's territory was smaller than all of the other corners, it was also one of the most youkai populated, next of course being where Ryuukotsusei dwelled.

Sighing softly, and not wasting any more time, she silently moved through the large trees, listening as faint singing reached her ears. Kimi shook her head with a smile, and though it had been years since she had seen her former tutor, the panda would assuredly be relieved to see her former student.

Stopping to take in the sight of the run-down cottage, the young hime stopped outside the small hut. Suddenly there was the sound of pots banging against each other, a joyful shout, and a middle aged panda youkai came stumbling forward. Panda youkai were perhaps one of the most noticeable type of youkai, distinguished by their odd coloring, their skin darker than any other type of youkai, usually long white hair, but what really set them off was their joyful demeanor.

Suddenly her old tutor stumbled and wrapped her large arms around the tiny waist of the Inuyoukai. Once the embracing was done, the panda reached over and brushed a stray hair from the child's face, "My, have you've grown since I last saw you. You look just like your father when he was younger, though he didn't really have the figure that you do." Yuki winked. Inukimi smiled gently and nodded.

"I wished to bide you farewell before I left for the West," the young hime said.

The panda waved her hand, rolling her eyes, "Yes, I've heard of your marking from that oaf, Inu no Taisho," she pouted slightly, "I honestly don't know why your father is such an idiot now. He was the sweetest man when he was younger."

Kimi mentally winced at the thought of her father, but inside she kept her face impassive, "It wasn't really something we planned on," she waved her hand, "It was more of a spur of the moment." The hime said.

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "Well…your father…" she trailed off.

The hime shrugged, "He has accepted it and although he will miss the fee Ryuukotsusei had reserved for me. I can assure you," Kimi wrinkled her nose distastefully, "Anything is better than a ryuu."

Yuki tilted her head sideways, observing the young girl-woman, "I am glad that you two are bonding," she sighed dramatically, "I suppose any relationship needs time to bond." Kimi frowned, and knew, despite the fact that it was something best kept quiet, why Yuki had been sentenced at the borderline of the forest. After all, despite their calm appearance, the panda population was known for holding grudges against other youkai, especially when it concerned mates and such.

Inukimi motioned toward the small house, "I am actually also here to say goodbye to my little brother," the panda beamed as she said this, taking Kimi's hand in hers before leading them toward the small hut. Inside, two eyes were closed, sleeping silently. Kimi sighed softly as she stared at her younger brother, his panda hair and face so different from the rest of her siblings. But there was this faint, so faint it was barely noticeable except for her superior eyesight, blue line of a crescent moon,

"He looks like his father, doesn't he?" Yuki smiled dreamily, reached down to gently stroke the small head.

Beside her, Kimi nodded silently, "Goodbye little brother," she whispered and kissed her finger before pressing it against the baby's forehead, "Yutta," she said before turning away. Listening as the panda started to hum.

Despite herself, and her need to be composed when in face of something emotionally disruptive, her thoughts immediately flew toward her half-brother. Wondering perhaps, why the panda was still protected by her father.

She frowned thoughtfully.

Suddenly the tree rustled, a soft thud, and followed by footfalls, Kimi did not need to turn around to know who it was. She had known from the very beginning he was spying on her.

"Inu no Taisho," she said coolly, "I would have thought with someone who had your past, you would have learned to be more secretive and learned how to hide yourself better." She turned, watching as her husband smiled charmingly at her.

She frowned when he leaned toward her, his golden eyes glinting in the sunlight, "I could have easily fooled you into thinking you were alone," he smiled charmingly, "I just wished to be found," he winked.

Frowning at Touga, Kimi turned on her heel towards the fortress before glancing back, "If you wish to earn even an ounce of respect from me, I would suggest," she smiled suggestively, noting the redness that crept on his neck, "You not eavesdrop on my conversation." Her face contorted violently and she clenched her hands, shaking with anger. She turned away sharply, inwardly seething that he could have overheard her conversation and perhaps, report it back to her father.

Before she had time to realize it, she felt a large, muscular arm wrap itself around her waist. Her back collided with steel and grinded her teeth together from the pain of the armor against her back. She quickly looked up into his dark golden eyes, filled with raw anger. Her eyes widened at the height difference, as a child she was considered tall for the female population, taller than some males too, but Touga had to be more than a foot taller than her. Her head barely rested against his chest.

His arm tightened around her, causing her to gasp in surprise. Angry at her own reaction, she snarled. Touga frowned at her, "There are two things I demand from you." His deep voice rumbled, eyes unblinking, burning at her, "Your respect," his arm tightened once again, but his other hand came to rest on her flat stomach, "And an heir," his eyes softened briefly, "For both these things, I will need a submissive wife."

Kimi's face whitened. Suddenly she spat at him, and said "I can never respect you."

His face turned bright crimson with anger, he growled quietly, "You will respect me, perhaps not yet," he squeezed her to him and in a softer tone, said, "But you will." Shocked, Inukimi went limp. When she felt herself being lifted into his strong arms, she gave a grunt of protest before he started towards the castle.

Before they arrived, he lowered her to the ground, crouching so that they were almost eyelevel, "I do not want to harm you, should you misbehave again. But should you leave without my permission again," Touga leaned forward, "I will punish you."

Her eyes widened in shock, but he turned away from her and started toward the gate. Silently she followed. When they were finally inside, which was eerily quiet, they parted ways. She headed towards the dojo, and him, towards her father's study.

* * *

Touga took a deep breath and opened the screen door, watching as Inuharu dipped his quill lightly in link, before turning back to the scroll with a frown.

Suddenly the older Inuyoukai looked up, his eyes narrowing, "Where was she?" he asked.

Touga sighed deeply and settled on a cushion opposite of Inuharu, and replied with, "She was apparently visiting a young panda," Inuharu's eyes widened, "They talked for a moment but she just seemed to want to say farewell." Touga finished, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

Slowly, Inuharu nodded, "I suppose we just need to wait until she is comfortably situated at the West," he sighed.

Touga nodded in agreement.

A/N Okay, this isn't exactly my favorite chapter, but it will get better! I promise! :D


	11. Goodbyes

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

A/N Yup, here I am again! :d I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this chapter too! Thanks so much for reading! It means a lot to me.

Goodbyes

Dressed, preened at, pinched, painted, and finally, layers and layers, almost suffocating her, she was ready to travel in an elaborate kimono.

Though her foul mood seemed opposite of the General's easy smile, exuberant attitude and eagerness to arrive at the west, Kimi was not happy. Perhaps there was this slight anticipation to arrive and find out how the General was raised considering his terrible manners, especially concerning boundaries for females, entering their rooms without even bothering to inform them of such a thing.

Touga turned and cast his famous charming smile upon her, fangs glinting in the sun. He knew that she was particularly unhappy with leaving, that and about the four maids tending to her early that morning, her mother sending two as well. She had been through quite the ordeal and the daiyoukai briefly wondered whether she would be comfortable in her clothing. It didn't seem likely.

Glancing at Inukimi, Touga noted that she pouted childishly as her family appeared, her sisters casting her jealous glances, her mother looking down at her with a cold expression, and her father…

Her father, Inuharu, straightened his back and stared down at then nonchalantly. Though Touga was accustomed to this, having served under him for several years, he had seen this expression one-too-many times. But it was fake, a façade, a lie; he could see the swimming of emotions whirling in the lord's eyes. Perhaps the cause was he would be alone, no one but his concubines to keep him company, the silly older daughters, and the jealous scheming wife.

Perhaps he would miss his daughter.

Touga observed the thin line her lips were set in; her brief, almost empty smile as she bid her family goodbye. Raising an eyebrow, for a moment Touga wondered how she would react when seeing his own mother, or how his mother would react to seeing a mate instead of a whore.

His hackles rose at the thought.

Kimi turned to him silently, eyes questioning, fierce, and almost…pleading?

Perhaps so…

He turned, bowing to his old master. They soon left for the house of the west, both apprehensive, both curious, and both naïve of the fact how drastically their lives were about to change.

* * *

The young youkai shifted uneasily on her feet, wondering why the maids thought it was necessary to dress her in such ridiculous outfits. Her skin was slick with sweat, the sweltering heat nearly draining her energy as she lugged herself behind the Inu no Taisho. He, however, seemed perfectly fine. His hair was pulled back in the usual low-ponytail, swishing in the breeze, his forehead devoid of any perspiration. He even had this light, pleased smile on his face, and no matter how irritating it was to think he was perfectly fine with the weather condition, she couldn't help but admire his confident strides.

Suddenly he stopped, frowned, and shockingly, slapped his neck.

The General growled angrily, "Myouga, what do you think you are doing here?" Despite herself she hurried forward, curious as to who he was talking to. He lowered his hand to her eye level, surprising her when she saw a flea youkai.

She smiled, "Aww, it's so cute." Kimi said.

The flea bowed to her, and said happily, "Oh, it's the young lady. It's nice to finally meet my master's mate." Myouga said, surprised when she frowned at him, disliking the new title.

Touga reached down and squeezed him between his fingers, growling, "Why are you here?"

A bead of sweat appeared on the flea's brow, he murmured a soft apology, "I am sorry, Master, I have been waiting for a chance to meet the lovely hime," he paused slightly to glance at the female, who was looking at him dispassionately, "Forgive me," he bowed.

The Inu no Taisho raised a disbelieving eyebrow and mumbled, "Do as you please," before continuing to walk.

The flea smiled and hopped on the female's shoulder, smiling up at her.

A/N Yeah, Myouga is such a weird one but I like him. Thanks so much for all of you who are reading! The next chapter should be up soon!


End file.
